Me Provocas
by wolf-sensei
Summary: Zoro se declara a Luffy y por lo tanto prepara una noche especial solo para él, ZoLu.


_DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece, pertenece a Oda-sama._

_Es un ZoLu, si no te gusta no leas._

_Si te gusta, porfavor disfrútalo._

**Me provocas**

Es temprano todavía, el sol apenas ha despuntado, y yo ya no tengo más sueño, salgo de mi camarote, me dirijo hacia el nido del cuervo para hacer mi entrenamiento antes de desayunar, pero una 'sombra' me distrae, una 'sombra' sentada encima del mascarón, me acerco, para confirmar lo que ya sé.

-Buenos días, capitán- me dirijo a él como solo lo hago cuando estamos solos. Mientras me siento al lado de él, con la espalda apoyada en un mechón del león –o rayo de sol, según se mire-.

-Buenos días, Zoro- me contesta sin ni siquiera girar para verme, algo le preocupa.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- todavía tiene puesto el pantalón del pijama, dejando al descubierto su pecho con la cicatriz en forma de cruz, _**me provoca**__, _además de portar una mirada triste a la vez que concentrada mientras mira el mar.

-Zoro, ¿Qué sientes cuando te enamoras?- no lo esperaba, quizás se haya dado cuenta de lo que siento, pero no, no creo, no se me nota tanto ¿verdad?, una pequeña gota circula por mi sien, se gira al ver que no respondo.

-Luffy, eso lo sabrás cuando conozcas a la persona que haga latir tu corazón con su presencia- como tú a mi por ejemplo, ¿cuándo me he vuelto tan cobarde que o soy capaz de decirte lo que siento? Supongo que me importas de verdad y no quiero perderte, irónico, antes de conocerte siempre he estado solo y no me importaba, pero desde que te conocí todo ha cambiado.

-Como yo soy hombre, esa persona debería ser una mujer ¿verdad?- mientras tu mirada se sume en las más inmensas de las tristezas. Le abrazo, no lo puedo evitar, mostrándoseme tan vulnerable. Noto como se refugia en mi pecho, me alegro de poder servirte al menos de refugio.

-No tiene que ser así- me ahogo en mis palabras, quiero decírtelo. Me separo de ti

-Gracias-

-No lo entiendo, gracias por qué- esa es la interrogante que tengo en mi cabeza pero el parecer, dicho en voz alta.

-No hace falta que lo sepas- ríe con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza, salta a cubierta y sale corriendo, a donde mi parecer es el baño.

Hoy haré la excepción nunca hecha, no haré el entrenamiento de mañana, tengo cosas en las que pensar, como en lo bien que se sentía su pecho contra el mío propio, esa suavidad, como empezó a temblar al aferrarse más a mí ¿Temblar? Estaba temblando ¿Por qué?

¡ALTO!

Dolor de cabeza inminente.

Bajo de la cabeza del león, creo que voy a tomar un baño relajante antes de que todos se levanten, así hay más tranquilidad. Me dirijo al baño directamente, ya luego voy a mi camarote con una toalla, ni que fuera la primera vez que hago eso, entro como si estuviera solo, ingenuo de mí. Empiezo a desvestirme, de espaldas a la bañera, primero la camisa de mi pijama, negro y verde botella a rayas verticales, solo tengo que quitármela ya que siempre duermo con ella desabotonada, luego el pantalón, colocando las cosas en el lavabo. Cuando estoy solo en bóxers, me doy la vuelta.

En el silencio que hay solo es interrumpido por tintineo que han hecho mis pendientes al girar, pero la imagen que se muestra ante mí, tiene que ser un sueño. Luffy se encuentra ante mí, sentado alado de la bañera en el suelo. No me había acordado que lo he visto hace un rato entrar y como tampoco la puerta tenía el seguro echado, ahora si porque siempre que me ducho lo echo, no me gusta que me interrumpan a la hora del baño. Intentado limpiarse una sustancia blanquecina del cuerpo pero todavía tiene en su, ahora, sonrosada cara, lo que le hace ver muy, demasiado sexy. _**Me provoca.**_

Mi cuerpo parece haber cobrado vida propia, por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera, me arrodillo y acerco a su cara, apoyando las manos a los lados de su cabeza, y le limpio la barbilla y su mejilla izquierda con la lengua, simplemente – Delicioso – esa palabra se escapa de mis labios mientras conecto mi ojo con los suyos, me ha parecido notar que ha temblado un poco y su sonrojo ha aumentado si era posible. Me coloco en medio de sus piernas y con las manos aun apoyadas en la pared, lo beso, lo beso con todo mi corazón y con mi toque personal de salvajismo, noto como al principio de la sorpresa aprieta sus labios pero inmediatamente los abre para recibir mi apasionada lengua, al principio temeroso de corresponderme, pero con el paso del tiempo va aprendiendo a seguirme el ritmo.

Entreabro mi ojo, para apreciar como él los tiene cerrados, concentrado en el beso, con las mejillas muy sonrosadas, el sudor haciendo que su pelo se le pegue a la frente, _**me provoca**_, el aire empieza a hacerse necesario, por lo que me separo de sus labios y espero a que él abra sus orbes oscuras.

-Luffy, te quiero- no lo puedo evitar, no lo aguanto más, si me rechaza que sea ahora, si seguimos adelante lo puede decir por obligación, quiero que me lo diga con sinceridad. Conforme analizo su rostro parece que se relaja y que hasta parece que esperara esas palabras.

-Yo también te quiero, Zoro, porque como dices haces acelerar mi corazón y algo más- me dice esto último con picardía acercando su rostro al mío en un beso tierno pero incitante- pero aquí no, mi primera vez no va a ser en un baño-.

Dios mío, me he caído cuando estaba en el mascarón sentado, pensando con los ojos cerrados. No me puedo creer que sea virgen con el maravilloso ser que es. Creo que mi desconcierto se ha visto reflejado en mi cara.

-¿Te molesta que no tenga experiencia? O que sea virgen con 19 años que tengo- puntualizó con un puchero que le hacía ver adorable.

-No es eso- niego con mi cabeza, mientras me levanto y extiendo mi mano para que se levante además le paso una toalla y se cubra su desnudez- simplemente es demasiado alucinante que nadie te haya violado ya, con lo sexy que eres- lo último en un susurro lujurioso. Se sonroja de golpe y me es imposible evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Cojo mis prendas, giro mi cabeza por encima del hombro - dejaré que te asees, pero esta noche, cuando todos duerman, nos veremos en mi camarote-. Un leve asentimiento de cabeza por su parte me da espacio para planear la noche más perfecta en la vida para ambos.

No soy muy romántico, pero como es la primera vez para él quiero que sea especial, con la puerta cerrada del baño a mis espaldas oigo el agua de la ducha caer, me pongo el pantalón del pijama y la camisa en la mano, me dirijo a mi camarote, para estudiar qué hacer.

Al llegar al pasillo lo estudio, al final de este está el camarote de Luffy, que es el más amplio por ser el del capitán, a su derecha el mío propio como segundo al mando que soy, enfrente de mi puerta está el de la navegante, estos obviamente son los segundos más amplios, los demás también son espaciosos pero no como los nuestros, a su derecha el del ero-cook, enfrente de este el de Robin, que es el camarote que está al otro lado del mío, al lado de este está el del cyborg, enfrente el del tirador a su derecha el del médico y enfrente el del músico, por suerte la arqueóloga casi nunca duerme en él se va al salón del acuario a leer, así que alrededor de mi camarote estará vacío para poder hacer trastadas.

Me acerco al mío, entro, cierro y lo estudio, es bastante amplio en la pared de enfrente en el centro hay una ventana, un ojo de buey, debajo de la ventana esta la cama, una doble con las sabanas en blancas y la colcha en negra, una combinación que junto a la cama me regalaron mis camaradas por mi último cumpleaños, supongo que por mi afición a dormir, mesitas de noches a los lados, de una madera oscura a juego con la del cabecero de la cama y el armario situado en la pared a mi derecha, algunas pesas en el rincón que queda entre la mesita y el armario pero por lo demás no está muy desordenado.

Me dirijo al armario que consta de una puerta corredera y cuando la abres hay 4 cajones de los cuales solo puedes ver dos ya que la puerta tapa los otros dos , de tamaño mediano, el primero por la izquierda, que es uno de los que veo lo abro buscando, pero me encuentro con mis calzoncillos de licra de colores oscuros la mayoría, que son muy cómodos por cierto, no es lo que busco, abro el de debajo, doy con los calcetines, que apenas me pongo, tampoco, corro la puerta hacia la izquierda y a mi vista están los dos cajones faltantes, en el primero me encuentro mis útiles para limpiar mis espadas y una botella de lo que parece whisky de muy buena calidad para casos especiales, me lo apunto mentalmente, esto me puede ser útil, pero no es lo que busco, el de debajo, por fuerza tiene que ser, efectivamente, ante mí hay un juego de sabanas color crema de seda y una colcha fina de color café claro y de una textura muy suave, pero no tanto como la de las sabanas, este es un regalo de la arqueóloga que muy lista ella, ya se esperaba algo de esto, debajo de las cosas hay una nota.

_-Espadachín-san,_

_Si crees que necesitaras flores,_

_Te aconsejo:_

_Claveles rojos, que te significarían a ti,_

_Margaritas, que le significarían a él._

_-NIco Robin_

_P.D: En mis macetas encontrarás dichas flores, _

_Te dejo coger algunas, _

_Pero tampoco te excedas._

_P.D.2: Las velas las he dejado en el cajón de la mesita _

_de noche de la izquierda._

Simplemente: maldita mujer metomentodo, pero ya que me lo ofrece no me voy a menear la cabeza en buscar.

Ahora solo lo preparo y a esperar se ha dicho, ya verás Capitán esta noche no la olvidas tu en la vida.

_-CONTINUARÁ-_

_PRDONADMEEEEEE, Se que he tardado mucho en escribir y además que no es la continuación de ¨Contigo, mi Capitán¨ pero he decidido darle el punto y final a esa historia y empezar una nueva que creo que me ha salido bastante mejor que la otra, con la otra no estaba muy conforme pero de todas maneras agradezco el apoyo que me dieron, esta tendrá continuación seguro además de LEMON, gracias al apoyo de la anterior me he decidido a escribirlo en el próximo capítulo._

_Por cierto este capítulo estaba escrito desde el punto de Zoro en el próximo será en el punto de vista de Luffy, aviso por si alguien se lía._

_-Acepto notas constructivas, y notas de apoyo- _


End file.
